


Even Great Magicians Need A Mentor

by Lazy_Queen



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Sexuality, First Kiss, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Jack Daniels, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Horsemen new what they had to do. They had their orders from the Eye. But what the Eye had left for them was a name: Salazar. With him, they would learn the best tricks of the book. But a thing that neither them could imagine happening ends up happening. The Horsemen fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Great Magicians Need A Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine got into this fandom, and Jack Daniels happened. So me and my bff pushed our sleeves up and got to work. This happened. The ideas are his, I was just a beta. But he doesn't has an account, so here we are.  
> Later we'll update a playlist. Enjoy!
> 
> (oh, and ignore the shitty title, it's temporary)
> 
> Writer: king_luke  
> Beta: Lazy_Queen

Daniel was concentrated in the green color. His coffee was getting too cold to make him feel any warmth in that evening, but he’s still looking for the printed cup’s symbol. In his mind, he was counting until ten for the seventh time, waiting for the late partners.  
Finally, after waiting for half an hour, Henley and Jack walked into the café. Danny’s just rested the sweaty hands in his jacket’s pockets when he saw both.  
  
“News?” Danny looked up to see Jack’s face. “You don’t seem so confident.”  
  
Henley took a chair and sat, trying to get a comfortable position into those skinny trousers. Jack leaned his arms on her shoulders, covered by her straight and ginger hair. She put the ream on the table and Daniel took one of the papers.  
  
“Salazar.” He showed up to them “This man has everything we’ll need to do this show. Or even more.”  
  
“You think we can do this trick?” Jack gave a worried look to Daniel. He was biting his lips, as usual. They couldn’t avoid exchanging glances, though. His restless tongue was asking for something to keep quiet, even if it’s not the right moment to express it.  
Daniel kept himself silent until he choose the right words to say. “Do you trust me?”  
  
“I just- I am-” _choked_ Jack thought. He just couldn’t think about anything else but Danny since they met up for the first time two days ago. His relationship with him has always been a worship, which was suddenly coming to an obsession. The great J. Daniel Atlas, playing with those cards and making you believe in the veracity of his tricks.  
  
“Where can we find him?” Henley said quickly.  
  
“47th Club, which opens…” he paused to check the watch -again he might say- and continued “in five minutes. If we have any luck, the tickets are still for sale.”  
They got up and went to the club, letting the cold coffee behind.

 

* * *

 

  
The club was in a small hangar, reused by some people to make a clandestine party. Outside, there was a big line to buy the tickets. Henley was making a disfavor face since they got out from the Speed Café. She thought it was a very dangerous idea, getting in a crowded club on a Friday night to find an outlaw, so she preferred to not get in. A few minutes waiting and Jack got the tickets.

It was a really tight place to contain that much people. You’d never see crazier people in New York streets as those inside that club. Men and women throwing their hairs upside and down, back and forth; sweating and sharing the same heat. Daniel Atlas couldn’t say he was confortable in it.  
  
“Let’s find Salazar. He might be in his room upstairs.” Daniel shouted, trying to be heard above the music.  
  
They passed through the people and the loud music until they got close to a little bump on the wall that gradually turned into a stairway to the second pavement.  
  
“Stairway to heaven, baby” Jack said, being the first one to climb. Daniel tried to keep his expression straight, but ended up giving a low laugh. “This shit is hard, man.”Above, Jack continued the climb that seemed harder than usual only because he was really nervous _Sweet Jesus J. Daniel Atlas is staring at my ass_ and ended up sweating his palms, difficulting the grip.  
  
Then came Daniel, that really needed to do some lifting training because he was shamefully bad at climbing the bloody steps. There was a hall to get to Salazar’s room. A weak blue light was all that remained for the boys to see what’s in front of them. Every footstep made the floor shake. Daniel opened the door and got into the room. There wasn’t any noise now but the stuffy sound of an electronic beat. Jack looked behind them to see if anyone was coming, but there was none.  
  
“Is Salazar in there?” he asked.  
  
“There’s no one here” Daniel answered looking worried at his direction. “Maybe he went out for something, I don’t know.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe” for the first time, Danny realized how Jack could be sexy sweating. He was puffy from the exercise and that was eating Atlas concentration making him unaible to pay attention to anything but the younger’s manliness. As they kept staring, Jack also noticed how Danny was attractive taking the control of the situation. Maybe he was more than just an idol. Maybe he was closer than he could imagine.  
Really closer.

“Come” he said without thinking.  
  
When Jack realized, he was lost into those lips’ flavor. He could feel the sweet strawberry running through his saliva, courtesy of the gum Danny was seen with once or twice. Daniel’s hands were dancing in Jack’s back. He could feel his muscles faltering for him and the soft moan getting into his ears made Danny’s arousal go up in an alarmating level. Jack has an actual coarse way of cuddling, and that’s everything Daniel needed.  
  
In their minds there was no Salazar, no Henley, and no illusionism. Only the moment – two Horsemen that are going to set things on fire. When they finally stopped kissing to stare at each other and breath, they were sharing the same air. Now, both of them were puffy.  
Jack took off his shirt and attacked Daniel, almost eating him up, determinated to turn those delicious lips in a even more redder color.  
  
The curtin was open.  
  
And their show was just begining.


End file.
